1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a novel immobilized biocatalyst and its use.
2. Related Art
Known immobilized biocatalysts include those wherein enzymes or microorganisms are bound to the surface of a solid support by physical adhesion, ion-bonding or covalent bonding, those wherein enzyme-containing substances, such as cells, are mutually crosslinked, and those wherein enzymes or enzyme-containing substances are covered in a lattice or microcapsules. A different type of immobilized catalyst is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-344898, wherein a polyazetidine prepolymer, carboxymethyl cellulose, polyurethane hydrogel prepolymer or polymethylene isocyanate is hardened on the surface of a solid support to immobilize microbial cells on the surface of the support. A disadvantage of these methods, however, is that the enzymes undergo considerable inactivation during the immobilization.